Asphixiated
by lynavra
Summary: Habría matado por ir hasta ella y acariciarle las mejillas, mirar esos enormes ojos dorados a pocos centímetros de distancia y tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que tuviera a mano.


_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto es mío, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_**Nota**: te recomiendo que leas esto con "Time is running out" de Muse en el play, porque está totalmente basado en ella. Y eso, las estrofas al comienzo de cada viñeta no son mías, son de ellos, meh._

-.-.-

**Asphixiated**

_I think I'm drowning__, asphyxiated. I wanna break the spell, that you've created._

Él no podía negar haber estado todo aquel tiempo cegado por cierto tipo de deseo febril: uno totalmente involuntario debido a su nueva naturaleza y que, teóricamente, le privaba de cualquier otro. Pero tampoco tardó en surgir algo más desde casi el primer momento en que la vio.

Al borde de la muerte, Emmett no podía pensar en nada específico salvo en la hermosa criatura que le estaba llevando hacia alguna parte y que, después, permanecía con él allá donde estuviera siendo consumido por las llamas. Eso quedó marcado en su memoria eternamente, por lo que al principio la veía como algo que adorar y respetar, algo inalcanzable para alguien como él que ni siquiera sabía cómo le habían permitido estar junto a ella. Un ángel, _su ángel_.

Y a pesar de eso y de lo descontrolado que estuvo durante meses, no podía evitar mirarla y desear acercarse a tocarla. Aquella sensación se incrementó a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, más aún cuando llegaron las restricciones hacia lo que su renovado cuerpo le pedía. Emmett quería entender el tema de no matar humanos, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que eso no estaba bien; le dolía mucho, y no podía acercarse a su ángel para sentir que había algo mejor y que no estaba solo. No podía porque no estaría bien.

Muchas veces pasaban tiempo juntos en la casa o cazando, siempre manteniendo las distancias físicas, y él tenía que salir de la habitación porque no podía _respirar_. Todo su cuerpo sentía demasiadas cosas cada vez que la miraba o, incluso, cada vez que cerraba los ojos e imaginaba su rostro con alguna pequeña sonrisa causada por uno de sus comentarios.

Rosalie no lo sabía pero él solía observarla mucho: al cepillarse el pelo, al leer, al hablar con Esme, cualquier momento servía para Emmett. Y eso no le hacía ningún bien, estaba seguro, mas no era capaz de contenerse porque había algo en ella que le impedía apartar la mirada aunque fuese descarado. Sabía que era la idónea para lograr que esa sensación que le corroía se calmase, tenía la convicción y aún así no podía acercarse.

Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Habría _matado_ por ir hasta ella y acariciarle las mejillas, mirar esos enormes ojos dorados a pocos centímetros de distancia y tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que tuviera a mano. Todo, a ser posible. No obstante, no lo haría porque se trataba de su ángel y había sufrido mucho; además, le debía demasiado y no era nadie para hacer algo que no le estaba permitido. Sabía que ella no quería que hiciera algo así.

Estaba atrapado. Hubo momentos en los que pensó que se trataba de algún encantamiento; después de todo, ellos eran vampiros, talvez esas cosas también existían y surtían efecto. Si bien no era tan ingenuo como para creerlo de verdad las veces que se podía parar a meditarlo. Luego, sin quererlo, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos fuera de allí y hacía cosas que no debía, mataba gente a pesar de haber prometido que no sería así. No conseguía controlar ambos impulsos y al cabo del tiempo se sentía mal, muy mal. Su voluntad luchaba contra su cuerpo y perdía, no se sentía dueño de sí mismo y, aún así, lo olvidaba. Tampoco controlaba su mente; le dio mucho trabajo a Edward.

Para él, no había nada en todo el planeta Tierra que fuera más hermoso que ella. No lo había, era imposible. Tanto que llegaba a ser doloroso mirarla o tenerla cerca. Aún así, Rosalie no era feliz y él se daba cuenta. Una vez le confesó que no deseaba ser vampiro y sentía haberle arrastrado hasta aquella no-vida con ella, pero a él le gustaba eso. Le encantaba ser vampiro aun a pesar de los problemas que tenía para controlarse, porque, después de todo, ahora estaría muerto si ella no hubiera decidido salvarle. Y nunca la habría conocido de no haberse convertido en lo que era, nunca la habría visto si los vampiros no existieran. Emmett no podía ser indiferente a aquello, pues era precisamente todo lo contrario.

Y ella lo maravillaba en cualquier sentido posible; por eso se sentía asfixiado ante sus ojos: porque la deseaba de una forma devastadora y la quería.

--

_You will be the death of me. Yeah, you will be the death of me__._

Cuando le vio, un resorte escondido entre la maleza de lo que ahora quedaba de ella se disparó dando el toque de alarma, por lo que únicamente pudo lanzarse sobre el oso que lo estaba matando y así recorrer doscientos kilómetros con él en brazos hasta llegar a Carlisle para conseguir que le ayudara a transformarlo.

No lo meditó demasiado, no había tiempo, así que sencillamente obligó a su nuevo padre para conseguir lo que quería. Y en aquel momento, le quería a él. No sabía cómo se llamaba, qué edad tenía o de dónde provenía, si bien eso le daba igual; deseaba que ese muchacho sobreviviera a toda costa y pudiera quedarse con ella. Quería que la imagen del pequeño Henry perdurase en esa maldita vida que le había tocado llevar y así conseguir sentirse un poco más humana.

No le preguntó si le interesaba convertirse en un cuerpo sin vida pero no muerto, en algo que jamás necesitaría el calor o el alimento para sobrevivir, en un monstruo. El muchacho estaba muriendo y ella, sencillamente, no quiso permitirlo.

Estuvo a su lado durante los tres días de agónico sufrimiento creyéndose algo mucho peor que un vampiro, teniendo la enorme certeza de que había sido ella, y sólo ella, la que había lanzado a las llamas al pobre chico de pelo ensortijado. La única culpable de que su corazón estuviese a punto de detenerse para siempre, la única que escucharía los últimos latidos. La que en un acto de profundo egoísmo había preferido verle convertido en un ser marmóreo antes que enterrado bajo tierra, porque en aquella ocasión a Rosalie no le importó tener que usar un doble rasero, pero sí una vez fue consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo.

Así que cuando Emmett despertó totalmente recuperado, mucho más fuerte que nunca y transformado en alguien como ella, empezó a notar que algo la corroía por dentro. Remordimientos por lo que había hecho, probablemente; culpabilidad, indudable.

Estaba segura de que él no querría volver a verla por haber decidido sobre su destino, de ahí que se sorprendiera cuando fue precisamente al contrario y Emmett trataba de permanecer a su lado cuanto podía. Se aferraba a ella y eso la confundía enormemente, luego no sabía discernir qué era lo que pasaba en realidad.

Le evitó durante días: se marchó lejos de la casa para ver si así aclaraba sus ideas y podía seguir conviviendo con los demás, pero nada se solucionó, por lo que decidió regresar de todos modos. Fue entonces cuando se impuso a sí misma la norma de no prestarle atención, aunque, debido a su proximidad, aquello se convirtió en una tarea imposible.

Aún con todo, ella jamás le miraba de manera diferente a como habría mirado a Henry, el hijo de Vera. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y le parecía igual de extraño, si bien no podía librarse de él, pues la perseguía a todas horas. Por lo demás, no se le pasaba por la cabeza observarle.

Lo que Emmett no conocía era que Rosalie sí se daba cuenta de que él la contemplaba cuando se cepillaba el pelo, cuando hablaba con Esme, cuando leía un libro, en cualquier momento; y, por una vez, no sabía cómo tomarlo ni cómo era apropiado sentirse. Siendo humana había advertido las miradas que todos y cada uno de los hombres le dedicaban de manera más o menos descarada, igual las había anhelado desde siempre y la hacían feliz, pero ya no. Y eso le atañía a él de manera directa.

Todo el tema del ángel no hacía sino avivar las rarezas que lo rodeaban ante los ojos de Rosalie, quien, a pesar de no permitirse a sí misma decirlo abiertamente, sentía algo extraño cada vez que él lo mencionaba; pero no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo, tampoco.

Rosalie se consideraba a sí misma cualquier cosa, salvo un ángel. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no encontraba en ninguna parte de su cuerpo algo que indicase pureza o luminosidad, algo que verdaderamente tuviera algún sentido más allá del de poseer la figura de la perfecta presa que posteriormente aniquilaría a cualquiera. Algo que todavía fuese suyo y no estuviese usado. No, ya no era un ángel (ni para él, ni para nadie.).

Sin embargo, Rosalie se fue acostumbrando a tenerle _cerca_. No al principio, ni tampoco siempre, sólo cuando se sentía con fuerzas para ello. Y aún a sabiendas de lo que él quería, se sentía cómoda; sentía un considerable cambio interno en absoluto semejante a como había vivido durante los dos años anteriores. Quizá fuese debido a cómo la trataba y a lo que veía en sus ojos de un color rojo intenso las pocas veces que se atrevía a mirarlos.

Egoísta como era, no quería que él se marchara y la dejara sola aunque eso implicara que estuviesen callados todo el tiempo, evitando inclusive mirarse. Llegó un punto, no estaba segura de cuándo, en el que estaba mejor con él a su lado o en la misma sala. Sus inocentes comentarios sobre cosas que no entendía de ese nuevo mundo al que ella le había llevado, sus bromas o sus carcajadas incontenibles, todo era agradable para ella. Demasiado. Y aún así, Rosalie seguía sin entender nada, ni a ella misma.

--

_I__ wanted freedom, but I'm restricted. I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted._

Sabía lo que había estado haciendo esa tarde y días atrás se había enterado de que les estaba mintiendo. Edward lo defendía diciendo que Emmett no podía evitarlo y que era culpa de Rosalie por no haberle controlado mejor, pero ella se sentía herida y no por lo que su hermano le decía, sino porque al final Emmett se había convertido en un monstruo. Y en el fondo era incapaz de culparlo, así que, encima, se sentía estúpida.

Cuando él echó a correr detrás de ella justo en el momento en el que ésta comenzó a escapar de allí, se dio cuenta de que no podría pasar ni un minuto más lejos de Rosalie. No quería hacerlo. Sería para ella lo que deseara que fuera, pero siempre que no lo alejase de su lado.

La agarró del brazo por primera vez y sintió un calambre recorriéndole la espalda, exactamente igual que ella.

El tacto de ambos no era frío, sino templado, perfectamente aclimatado el uno al otro. Aquello sorprendió a Rosalie, que había evitado todo tipo de contacto físico con cualquiera durante dos años y todavía no se había dado cuenta de que entre sí no se sentían helados. Siempre pensó que sería precisamente al contrario y eso le había inspirado cierto temor por lo que suponía, lo que le recordaría siempre. No obstante, ahora eso había pasado a un segundo plano,así quemiró fijamente a Emmett, que todavía mantenía la presión sobre su brazo, e intentó atisbar lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, él comenzó a estirar y encoger los dedos lentamente, acariciando su piel. Se maravilló con la suavidad de su tacto, tanto que ni se percató de la fuerza que él mismo estaba empleando; para él no era algo controlable, le salía sin más.

Aquello incomodó a Rosalie, pues toda una serie de recuerdos enterrados comenzaban a salir a flote y no le gustaba que la tocasen, y él lo notó en cuanto vio la mueca de sus labios,luego la soltó.

Ella no volvió a mirarle en ningún momento y no hablaron en todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Intentaron hacer ver que no había sucedido nada y que ninguno de los dos había notado esa extraña sensación a lo largo de su espina dorsal, ya que, realmente, ella no supo reconocer qué había sido aquello y él estaba demasiado concentrado en no volverse loco cualquier día. Tenían otras preocupaciones.

Sus reacciones fueron totalmente opuestas: mientras que Rosalie trató de alejarse de él, con el malestar que eso le generaba a largo plazo, Emmett parecía más decidido a estar con ella, a pesar de que su amor propio le aconsejaba que desistiera de una vez por todas.

Pero fue la orgullosa Hale quien se dio cuenta de sus cambios de humor en los días que pasaba sin ver a Emmett: cómo se transformaba radicalmente de los últimos meses a esta parte, su irascibilidad e incomodidad, incluso su apatía. No podía creérselo, no quería, por lo que se reprimió a sí misma y se obligó a soportarlo de todas formas. Le daba igual si tenía que vivir aislada durante semanas, no quería sentir nada como aquello otra vez. Sabía que no estaba bien, no podía estarlo.

Ella creía que nunca cedería en nada gracias a su enorme fuerza de voluntad, y aún así no fue capaz de contradecirle demasiado cuando Emmett la buscó y fue hacia ella para disculparse. Sorprendentemente, desde el primer día él había logrado hacerla entrar en razón, igual que aquella vez. Rosalie se había vuelto adicta a la felicidad y tranquilidad que él le hacía sentir, por eso se veía importunada cuando quería ir en su contra. Necesitaba todo aquello exactamente igual que un humano podía necesitar el oxígeno.

--

_Bury it__, I won't let you bury it. I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it._

Ahora ya sí con cierto agrado, Rosalie se fue percatando de que realmente le gustaba lo que le pasaba con Emmett porque recuperaba sentimientos y sensaciones humanas, todo aquello que se suponía alguien como ellos no podría tener. Cuando supo del amor que unía a Esme y Carlisle, pensó que sería algo diferente debido a que ellos ya no estaban vivos; eran vampiros, monstruos, no podían sentir igual, pero no era cierto. Y aquello la hacía feliz, a pesar de que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza dejar que algo así le sucediera a ella.

Ya no ponía impedimentos a que Emmett pasara todo el tiempo a su lado, hablándole de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, inclusive lo que sentía hacia ella. Todo esto hizo que, a cada día que transcurría, se diese cuenta de que no había hecho mal en decidir por él y obligarle a vivir eternamente, porque a él le encantaba todo aquello y ella vivía _feliz_. Al menos, mejor que antes.

Y le daba igual que Edward considerase buena o mala aquella situación, ya no le escuchaba, como debería haber hecho desde el principio.

Lo único que le preocupaba era ir probándose a sí misma progresivamente en lo que se refería a Emmett, para estar totalmente segura de cómo se hallaba de verdad. Había cosas para las que no estaba preparada y, aún así, necesitaba saber de qué era capaz. Su tenacidad era demasiado fuerte como para no dejarse arrastrar.

En cambio, Emmett no estaba del todo seguro de qué situación le incomodaba más, si la distancia o el acercamiento gradual hacia algo que no podía controlar y le ahogaba. Todavía no había logrado sobreponerse a lo que le estremecía al estar con ella, ni lo haría nunca, únicamente podía amoldarse a la situación y tratar de no dejarse llevar por la espiral que giraba en su estómago, ni tampoco por las curvas que la ropa de Rosalie dejaba entrever.

Un día al terminar de cazar, Rosalie tuvo problemas para desembarazarse de las ramas de un árbol que se habían enganchado en su melena, por lo que él fue hasta ella para ayudarla con el fastidioso lío. Estuvo a punto de decirle que la dejase, que podía hacerlo sola a pesar de los tirones que eso le estaba dando en el cuero cabelludo, si bien al final no lo hizo.

Con sus enormes manos empezó a destrenzar los mechones de pelo intentando ser cuidadoso, aunque sin demasiado éxito, mientras Rosalie mascullaba por lo bajo. Irritada como estaba, no apreció los dedos de Emmett enroscándose entre sus bucles, estirándolos y dejándolos volver a su posición, una y otra vez. Él probablemente ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o lo encontraba excesivamente entretenido, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en el olor que ella desprendía y en lo suave que era su dorada melena.

Puestos a volverse locos, él iba a caer con todo el equipo. Ya le daba igual. No obstante, ella enseguida notó cómo le acariciaba el cabello y eso conllevaba que, al mismo tiempo, hiciera lo propio con su nuca.

Giró la cara en su dirección y Emmett se detuvo, bajando de la absurda nube en la que estaba, para después comenzar a apartar la mano lentamente, delineando su mandíbula con el dorso de la mano aun sin querer.

Impávida, lo observaba al tiempo que éste se echaba hacia atrás en su posición, pero todo para ella iba a cámara lenta y no sabía si era real o únicamente producto de su imaginación. No parpadeó una sola vez, tampoco lo hizo cuando alcanzó la mano de Emmett en un movimiento y la apretó con la suya.

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa y, sorprendentemente, no reaccionó de manera violenta como habría podido hacer minutos atrás en plena cacería, sino que únicamente la sujetó igual que ella a él, ambos realizando toda la presión de la que eran capaces.

--

_And our time is running out__. You can't push it underground, we can't stop it screaming out. How did it come to this._

No tenía tiempo de pensar y hacía ya días que había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que menos debía hacer era eso, precisamente. Lo había meditado demasiado y no había logrado ningún punto concreto sobre lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar referente a lo que su propio cuerpo le decía cuando estaba con Emmett; las cosas cambian y ella también, por lo que sencillamente debía aclimatarse a esos cambios.

No había otra manera de asegurarse de si podría volver a sentir algo y dejar de ser una piedra por el resto de la eternidad; además, todavía percibía la euforia que la caza le proporcionaba recorriéndole el cuerpo y eso siempre la ayudaba a solventar las cosas más rápido. Quizá no fuese la mejor manera de tomar decisiones, pero le daba igual, así que tiró de la mano de Emmett hacia ella consiguiendo que él fuese detrás.

El cerebro de Emmett hacía ya varios segundos que estaba trabajando en cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo, coordinándolas todas pero sin llegar a darse cuenta de ello, cosa que se acrecentó en cuanto notó el progresivo alzamiento de la barbilla de Rosalie en su dirección. Aquello no estaba pasando, no lo creía, no, sencillamente había algo que no cuadraba para él. Y a pesar de eso, no quiso evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de sus labios cuando los dos comenzaron a acercarse.

Fue un mero roce de labios, una mezcla de predisposición y reticencia que hizo extraño el toque de ambos pero sirvió para destapar una caja de Pandora que había pasado más o menos desapercibida y que, ahora, salía a la luz a base de palpitaciones inexistentes.

Al separarse unos centímetros, Rosalie vio un incesante brillo en los ojos todavía borgoña de Emmett, lo mismo que hacía tanto tiempo siempre había buscado, lo que ya sabía perfectamente que tenía por su parte. Y ella quería más.

Fue precisamente quien soltó su mano y la llevó a la oscura camisa que llevaba puesta Emmett aquel día, para atraerlo hacia sí y besarle otra vez. Un toque y otro toque, suave, sin prisa, no había aire pero sí algo que daba vueltas en lo que antes había sido su estómago. Sentimiento _humano_, lo que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder tener de nuevo. Y después, la palma de la mano derecha de Emmett recorriendo su mejilla y abriendo espacio para que sus dedos pretasen en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella comenzó también a pasar de manera sutil y algo nerviosa su propia mano a lo largo del pecho de Emmett para terminar colocándola en su hombro, hasta que notó la premura de los besos.

Ninguno de los dos se ponía a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, ni querían ni podrían hacerlo, ahora ya sólo eran manos por todas partes y besos que no habían imaginado nunca; para llegar justo después a estar apoyados contra un árbol que de ahí en adelante tendría marcados cinco dedos enormes junto a un hueco digno de un puño de hierro.

Se besaban como si su tiempo se estuviera agotando y no fueran a volver a verse nunca más, pero precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo era que toda una eternidad se habría paso a gruñidos y caricias sin rumbo fijo sobre la tela de un vestido de verano. Reafirmando, al mismo tiempo, unos patrones de seguridad eterna entre ellos.

Ella estaba superando la prueba que se había impuesto a sí misma y él lograba hacerla feliz con algo que por fin estaba haciéndole olvidar la presión asfixiante que había sido permanente en su pecho desde hacía varios meses. Ahora, ya no sabía si se debía meramente al deseo de sangre o también a algo más que Rosalie había sacado a flote.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de ella y trazó el camino hasta su oreja al tiempo que notaba las manos pequeñas y delicadas en sus costados, hundiendo las uñas en la tela, hasta que de repente escucharon a alguien aproximándose entre los árboles. Alguien que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido a propósito al pisar las hojas caídas y esparcidas por la hierba.

Se detuvieron en seco y permanecieron a una distancia prudencial el uno del otro mientras ambos miraban a Edward yendo directamente en su dirección.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: hace siglos que empecé esto, pero hasta hace un par de semanas no fui capaz de terminarlo. Bloqueo mental o algo, asco seguro. Weny, mil GRACIAS por ayudarme a aclarar ciertas ideas._

_Quería escribir algo relacionado con la atracción física de Rosalie y Emmett al tiempo de conocerse, cómo podían sentirse el uno al lado del otro y cómo fue sucediendo. Había que pensar sobre todo en Rosalie. He intentado darle coherencia teniendo en cuenta eso precisamente, todo de lo que Meyer pasó olímpicamente. De todas formas, no creo haberlo conseguido._

_Intentaba remarcar la dualidad de la situación para que se comprendiese mejor, tanto con los momentos individuales como los que comparten los dos. __La última parte es lo que dio pie a que esto surgiera, y no me gusta nada en absoluto cómo me ha quedado. No sé, creo que está horrible, pero en fin. En el fondo es que esto me gusta un día sí y al otro no._

_Ya sabéis, los reviews me encantan, me quitan el estrés y el dolor de cabeza, para mí son como piruletas. Y a vosotros os salen gratis :D_


End file.
